After The War
by kylesazzara
Summary: This is the Golden Trio after the war. I took JK Rowling's interviews and my ideas and incorporated them into this. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood with their fingers intertwined. They looked at the horizon with their backs facing the wreckage of Hogwarts. Hermione thought of what was to come next. She put her head on Ron's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Harry's eyes welled with tears as he stared into the forest.

"Now what?" Harry spoke up, his voice cracking.

"It's about damn time you asked _us _that question!" Ron's remark caused the trio to burst into laughter. Hermione let go of their hands and turned to face Hogwarts.

"I didn't even finish school," She spoke sadly. They began walking back towards the school. Professor McGonagall had begun the charms to rebuild Hogwarts but it was going to take time. The other remaining Professor's were helping her. It was going to take time. Lots of time.

They walked through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it before walking towards Professor McGonagall. She let him go and turned to Harry who had found Ginny. He embraced her into a huge hug. This made Hermione smile but it faded when she thought about her education. Ginny had two more years left. What did this mean for her? With two more years left she could get no decent job. Hermione couldn't either. She couldn't work for the ministry like she had planned. She pushed that thought out of her brain for now. She had time to sort things out. She gazed over at Ron and Professor McGonagall. They were deep in conversation. Professor McGonagall had her hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron was nodding his head, almost in tears.

"Professor, I know Hermione can work out the logistics of it. You can focus on rebuilding the school to its forming physical glory. I promise Hermione and the rest of us can handle this," She slid her hand off Ron's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"Mr. Weasley, you are truly a noble character. I am not going to ask that much of your friends after what they just went through, including you loosing you brother. I will see what I can do and send you an owl within the next few weeks. How does that sound, my boy?" Ron smiled at her. She pulled him into a hug and he cried. He remembered Fred's last laugh and looking at George gazing at Fred's lifeless body and shrieking. He shut his eyes tighter pushing the tears out and away. He trusted Hermione to make him feel better but she had just been through a lot too and he didn't think she was ready to have the burden of Ron's sadness and grief on her shoulders. Professor McGonagall pulled back and walked away to gather the Professors to map out a plan. Ron walked back to Hermione and Harry who were now joined by Ginny. They all looked broken and burnt. Why should they not?

"Hermione, why don't we go back to The Burrow and see if we can fix it back up for my family? They'll need a place of comfort now more than ever," She nodded her head and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Why don't you guys meet up with us back at what's left of The Burrow when you're ready?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"We need to figure out what's next anyways. I'll let your family know," He pushed his lips together in a thin line and watched his two friends nod in agreement. Ron and Hermione joined hands.

"The charms are fallen, 'mione, we can aparate here," She closed her eyes and focused on The Burrow. When she opened her eyes she saw a fallen house. It still stood but its' adventure and homeliness was missing. It was no longer a place of comfort and safety, not after the loss of Fred and the Death Eaters invasion. Ron knew he was going to have to take initiative. He was not the most skilled wizard but He didn't want Hermione to have to do this herself. If she could give him a verbal hand, he knew he could do it.

"Can we rearrange it? Make it different looking?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know, Ron. I will have to think on that but I can cast a Disillusionment Charm on it so we don't have to look at it. We can draw a circle around it so we know exactly where it is and it's still fully accessible, we just don't have to look at it," Ron nodded and saw Hermione beginning to mutter incantations.

"No, 'mione, I can do this one," She nodded and sat quickly on the ground. She needed a breather anyways. Ron started out with drawing the circle, which varies from Hermione's chosen path.

"Good choice, Ron. I didn't thin to start with that!" She was surprised. She wouldn't have been able to remember where The Burrow even was, let alone create a circle around it.

"Always a tone of surprise," Ron muttered smiling. He continued with the Incantations and Hermione laid herself on the ground, looking at the sky. Everything was changing. Everything was different. Everything was scary. The sky was bright and seemed to be mocking the mood of the past year. She wished it were darker and stormier.

Ron finished 20 minutes later and came and laid next to her. She moved in closer to him and grabbed his hand. She didn't know what to do about The Burrow but she didn't want to worry about that now. She didn't want to worry or even think about the future anymore today. Her and Ron both just wanted to exist for a second; and so they did.

They had fallen asleep but were woken up by a loud crack. Harry appeared with them.

"Where did The Burrow go?" He asked sitting on the ground next to them.

"It's there, mate, you just can't see it," Ron informed him sitting up. Hermione's eyes blinked open. She sat up in between Ron and Harry, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"We can all stay on Privet Drive. The Dursley's have moved but they won't be back for a while. Let's all camp out there until we figure out what to do here," They all three nodded.

"I will go tell the rest of them. We will meet back there when you're ready,"

Harry began walking away and aparted away.

Hermione sat up, "Ronald, I have an Idea," She quickly cast a spell

"Exorior Lymphatus" A pile of wood appeared before her and Ron. He stood up and started at it.

"Hermione what are you thinking?"

"We are going to build your family another home, Ronald," She grabbed his hand and he squeezed it.

Hermione began moving around, muttering incantations. I followed her listening to what she was saying and repeating her words with his wand pointed at the wood. The wood was arranging itself, forming a floor and walls. There was a box shape on the ground where it once was grass. The new Weasley home was closer to the creek that was there than the former Burrow and hadn't quite taken a homely shape yet. It was currently just a wood box. Hermione conjured a door and it fastened itself to the shape. They walked in and it looked like a living room. There were no other rooms yet but it looked like a fitting shelter for now. Ron pulled Hermione into a very tight hug, kissing her head.

"I have to stop for now, Ronald. I just don't have enough energy," Ron pulled her even closer, looking around the baron shelter.

"It's absolutely perfect, 'mione," He held her there for another moment before taking her hand.

"I can get us to Privet Drive, we can rest and come back tomorrow. How does that sound?" Hermione nodded and Ron took them to privet drive.

They arrived outside of the home and knocked on the door. A distraught Molly Weasley answered the door and ushered them to the living room to sit.

"Mom, Hermione and I are taking care of the Burrow," He placed her hand on his mom's shoulder and she cried.

"Thank you, Ronald," She cried even harder.

"You can stay here until then, Mrs. Weasley. The Dursley's won't be back until I personally tell them to come back. They have made it very clear that they don't want to be put in harms way by me," He sighed and Ron placed his hand on his back in a brotherly way.

Ron leaned into Hermione, "You should get some rest, 'Mione. We will have to go back in the morning to make more headway on the new home,"

He kissed her cheek and Hermione made her way upstairs to find Ginny.

"Hey mom, can Harry and I have some time alone?" Molly got up and went to the kitchen.

"Harry, I spoke to Professor McGonagall. She's going to make sure the school is ready to open again next year. I don't want to tell the others yet, I don't want to add to the stress, but I do want to make sure that we all get a proper education," Harry smiled weakly.

"It's going to be hard to return to that school but I know I have to finish. We should tell Hermione. Her future is weighing on her pretty heavily right now. You can tell," Harry looked ahead.

"I know, but I don't want to tell her until everything is set in stone. I don't want to promise her anything I can't deliver on,"

"I can see the merit in that. You're very good to her," Ron's ears turned red.

"And you better be good to my sister," he said clapping Harry's shoulder and standing up. "I'm going to bed, mate, I'll see you in the morning,"

"Wait Ron," Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's shoulder "Why don't you let Ginny and I take care of the new home for the week. We'll let you and Hermione take over when you get back," Ron looked up in confusion.

"Get back from where?"

"Remember her parents Ron?" Harry bowed his head; "We'll be sharing my room when you're ready for bed. I think Ginny set up another bed in there…" He trailed off as he walked upstairs. Ron followed fast, pushing Harry to get out of his way.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed. Her headed shushes from around the house. How many people were staying here? George had gone with Fleur and Bill and Mr. Weasley was staying behind to help at Hogwarts.

Ginny opened a door and let Ron in.

"Can you give us a minute, Gin?" She nodded and left the room. Hermione was sitting on the bed in there with a book in her lap. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Let's go to Australia tomorrow instead. Is that okay?" Hermione started crying and got up, hugging Ron.

"Thank you, Ronald. Thank you so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione rose early the next morning. She gently walked around Ginny who was sleeping on the cot on the floor. She reached into her expanded purse and pulled out clothes. She would need newer thing when she gets back to her home after she restores her parents memories. She put her new clothes on and walked downstairs to make tea. She saw Harry sitting on the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Harry," She said carefully. He lifted his head and faked a smile. Hermione could tell that he had been crying.

"Oh Harry," She through her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She felt him cry into the hug. She wanted to apologize but those words seemed so mocking and meaningless so she just let him cry. It's hard to cry to your significant other even though they should be your main source of care. You don't want to add to their struggles. Hermione understood that and there is some care than only friends can provide. She had an even better understanding of that. He pulled back.

"I'm going to make tea," She spoke while giving him a warming smile.

"Perfect," He said weakly.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked as she heated the water with her wand.

"I never went to sleep," He let out an empty chuckle.

"Are you taking care of the new house today?" She poured the tea into two cups.

"I'm going to try. I'm not sure of the incantations and I'm sure you know more about it," He blew on his tea and sipped.

"Why don't you and Ginny go back and help at Hogwarts? You might be more useful there. You're not so domestic, Harry, and neither is Ginny," She laughed and sipped her tea, sitting down next to Harry.

"Who is going to take care of the new home?"

"Ron and I will when we get back. We will be quick," Harry turned to face her.

"Why? Don't you miss your parents?" Hermione looked out the window across the kitchen.

"I miss them terribly but even when I restore their memory I will no longer be apart of their life. I am grown now and they have been for a while. There are people that need me more than them and there are people here that I need more than them," She sipped her tea like she had though about this a lot.

"Hey," Ginny slipped into the kitchen and sat next to Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ron and I are going to have to leave soon. We'll be back soon," She hugged Harry and Ginny.

Hermione ran upstairs and knocked on Harry's bedroom door, expecting an answer from Ron. She heard nothing. She knocked again.

"Ronald!" She half whispered half yelled. Still no answer. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she walked in she saw Ron stirring in his sleep, sweat dripping down his forehead. Hermione rushed to the foot of his bed and pulled on his leg.

"Ronald wake up!" He kept stirring and he didn't wake up. She moved forward and pushed stomach in. "Ronald!" He still kept stirring. Finally she grabbed the glass of water by his bed and threw it on his face. Ron shot up.

He looked terrified for a brief moment but saw Hermione and his face softened.

"What was that about?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing…" He trailed off and got out of bed. "Did you bring my clothes?" Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out clothes for Ron. She looked at him worriedly.

"You can talk to me, Ronald," She reached for his hand and squeezed it. Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione softly.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes. Transcontinental apparation is very difficult, I've heard you say," Hermione smiled very wide at this.

"I have said that. Brilliant, Ronald," She pulled him down to sit with her.

"Always a tone of surprise," He kissed her nose.

"I was thinking we could go separately. I could tell you exactly where we are going and we could meet there. Does that sound okay?"

Ron nodded his head at this. Hermione told him exactly where they were to meet and they both disapparated.

Ginny and Harry appeared on the Hogwarts grounds. It was looking extremely better than it was the day before but it was still pretty torn up. Harry and Ginny separated hands at they walked through the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall met them at the entrance, "Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley! I wasn't expecting to see you until after I sent an owl. I was just about to anyways! I need you guys to help me with something," Professor McGonagall ushered them into an office up the stairs opposite the Great Hall.

"I need you guys to retrieve all of the subjects in the portraits and get the students belongings out of the dorms and into the Great Hall. I will also need you to tidy up the dorms. Both the general dorms and the Head Boy and Girl dorms. Off you go," She shuffled them out of the office.

Harry and Ginny made their way around the castle decided to go to the Hufflepuff portrait first.

"Harry, don't you think the sorting system is a little outdated?" Ginny questioned, tipping a portrait so the subjects fell into place.

"Lemon drop," Harry had changed all the passwords to match Dumbledore's original password. "What do you mean, Gin?" He grabbed her hand and helped her through the portrait hole.

"I mean like maybe if we resorted, say in the fourth year, things would be different. Like maybe Malfoy would've been re-sorted into a diff-"

"Ginny!" Harry cut her off. He had trouble hearing his name. Ginny took her hand out of his and looked at him.

"Harry, you know what I mean. It had nothing to do with him personally. I wasn't talking about _him_ just _about _him," Harry wiped his eyes.

"Let's just get to work, Ginny," Ginny and Harry went into the boys and girls dormitories respectively.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted when he landed in the field. He heard a female cry and started running as fast as he could towards it.

"Ron!" He heard mixed in with the whimpering's. He ran faster until he came upon a girl crying on the ground, clutching her leg. He crouched down next to her and kissed her forehead, reaching into her bag and looking for the dittany. He found it and put a drop on her leg. She screamed in pain and he started to tear up. He put another drop on her leg and she screamed louder. He grabbed her head and supported it with his hands, kissing her head repeatedly.

"It's almost over, 'Mione, I promise! Just please stay with me please!" He kissed her head again. Greenish smoke billowed upward and when it has cleared, Ron saw that the bleeding had stopped. The blood on the pant leg cleared and her crying ceased. He lifted her to hold her while sitting on the ground, still kissing her head furiously.

"Ronald, you're going to give me a concussion," She laughed faintly and Ron's tears started clearing up. "We use muggle methods with your parents, 'Mione," She laughed and tried to get up.

"Bloody Hell!" She said as she felt back down.

"Hermione! Language!" They both laughed as Ron got down with her.

"Still a little tense I suppose. Dittany only goes so far," Hermione started spitting out fast and Ron didn't listen.

"You'll just have to let me do the work, Hermione. You can get on my back while we walk to the home. You said it's not that far away from here?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it's those homes right over there I believe. I sent them to a very specific address so I could find them again easily," She climbed on Ron's back and Ron set out to the house.

"Professor, may I speak to you for a second?" Ginny shut the door behind her. Harry was still in the Gryffindor common room, being nostalgic over times past.

"Of course, Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall sat down and motioned for Ginny to do the same.

"I was thinking about the sorting system and-" Professor McGonagall put her hand up.

"Say no more, I was thinking the same thing! When do you think we should re-sort? You're a student, I think you may have some valuable insight," Professor McGonagall poured both her and Ginny tea.

"Fourth year, maybe? I don't know. Some people aren't going to be happy about it but I just think that the brain has time to develop and mature. Don't you think that will make the difference? Maybe fixing some stereotypes?" She sipped her tea.

"Fourth year. That sound's wonderful! I'm assuming you and Mr. Potter will be returning?" McGonagall questioned.

"Of course! Can't risk another year without quidditch!" Ginny said standing up. "I'm going to go find Harry and we better get going back to the—erm—place we're staying?" She said it in a questioning tone. She didn't want to call it home because it wasn't. It was Harry's former home and it never was her home. It felt very cold in there and unwelcoming. Harry was starting to feel cold and unwelcoming, too. Ginny knew she had to just be patient with him but she though maybe he would be a little more- she didn't quite know what she thought he would be but it definitely wasn't this cold and distant.

Ron set Hermione down at the door and she began exaggerating her limp, just as they had discussed. Ron knocked at the door and held Hermione under his arm. Hermione's mom opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking worried at the two children that were standing outside her front door.

"Please, ma'am. My—um- friend and I got into an accident and we need a place to get help—"

"To call someone!" Hermione interjected frantically. Her mom let them in immediately. Hermione looked very sad and longing towards her parents.

"I'm going to the restroom to clean myself up. Ronald, can you wait until I get back to call my – parents?" She said it with strain in her eyes. Hermione left to the bathroom. Her dad walked into the room and sat with his wife. Hermione peered around the corner and pointed her wand at her parents. She whispered the incantation and her parents shot out of their seats. Hermione walked around the corner and stared at them.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Her parent's embraced her. Hermione spent an hour telling them everything and reintroducing them to Ron.

"Mr. Granger? May I speak to you for a moment, sir?" Ron was shaking to the core. Mr. Granger got up and motioned for him to go to the kitchen. Ron stumbled on his words.

"I didn't know I was – um—going to erm do this right now, or – erm—today I suppose or maybe this soon even but um I think that," Mr. Granger put his hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Go ahead, my boy," He smiled harder.

"Well, I love your daughter, sir. I haven't told her exactly that yet but I'm pretty sure she knows it. I try very hard to make sure she knows, at least. And I don't have a lot of money and I know I'm pretty young but when she's ready I would like permission to ask for her to marry me. If that's okay with you, sir?" Ron looked down at his feet, surprised that the words came out of his mouth.

"What about when you're ready, Ron? You spoke about me and my daughter, but what about you?"

Ron looked up and made full eye contact with Mr. Granger for the first time in this conversation. "Sir, I was ready from the first moment I saw her. You have wonderful—erm—offspring?" Mr. Granger laughed so loudly Hermione came around the corner, looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione was still limping but it wasn't as bad.

"Yes, Ron was just asking me…" Ron's heart stopped. He wouldn't tell her, would he? "…about what you were like as a kid," Ron smiled so wide at that. He wanted to know exactly what she was like as a kid.

Hermione blushed "I'm assuming she was quoted textbooks by the time she was three?" Ron questioned, winking at Hermione.

"Oh, my boy, you know her so well!" They shared another laugh.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of her family took a plane ride. Ron was so intrigued and scared. Hermione held his hand the entire flight and even though she wanted to sleep so desperately, she vowed to stay awake with Ron. She would always stay awake with Ron when he needed it, no matter what it meant for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three days after Ron and Hermione returned was the first time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been alone together since the war. It was the day of Fred's funeral. Ron had been somber the entire day, keeping to himself. Charlie, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Percy along with the few remaining order were all coming to Mrs. Weasley' s aid. George had arrived but shut himself in Harry's old cupboard almost as soon as his arrival.

"He hasn't spoke since we got to our house," Bill said.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat on the floor of Harry's room. There was a thick silence in the room. Hermione was rubbing gentle circles on Ron's back as he leaned forward to put his head in his hands. He did not cry, but he sat silently in sorrow and grief.

"This is my fault," Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Harry will you shut up with that absolute rubbish? When are you going to get it through your thick skull that someone of this would've happened either way?" Hermione snapped.

Ron kept his head in his hands but spoke "Harry, mate, none of this is your fault. You can't save everyone all the time. You go through this every time someone close to us is killed. You need to start understanding that the only person you actually killed was Tom Riddle. That's the only death you're responsible for and you should be damn proud of that," Ron's voice cracked towards the end of the sentence and he got up and went to the bathroom.

"I don't know how to help him," Hermione looked at Harry, hoping he could give her some guidance.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know how to handle Ginny either. She's not showing any signs of grief, Ron is a little worse at hiding it," Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what's better. Do I leave him alone or annoy him, trying to make him feel better?" Hermione dropped her head into her hands at this. Harry slid closer to her and put his arm around her. Ron walked back into the room and Harry moved and was quickly replaced by Ron, whose eyes were bloodshot red. He kissed Hermione's head and held her close. It appeared at though Ron was doing this to comfort Hermione but Harry knew that Ron needed it more than she did.

"I'm going to go find Ginny. The funeral should be beginning soon. We will have to start heading for The Burrow," Harry left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. They sat like this for what felt like forever. Hermione cried and Ron sat silently holding her. He was holding back tears but he couldn't do that in front of Hermione. She didn't need his grief on her shoulders. It wasn't her job to make him feel better. It was his job to make her feel better.

Bill walked into the room and smiled softly. "We're leaving soon. Is Hermione going to be able to aparate?"

"Yes," Hermione spoke up, her voice cracking.

"No, Bill. I think we should stay here I don't think she's strong enough," Ron spoke while avoiding Hermione's eye's. Hermione knew that Ron didn't think he was going to be able to sit through this funeral. She didn't think he was either, but was not going any better?

"Bill, we'll try to get there for the reception. I'm sorry I'm just not strong enough yet," Ron squeezed Hermione. Bill nodded and walked out and a few minutes later they heard what sounded like 100 gunshots, which was everyone leaving for what was left of the burrow. Ginny had lifted the charm so it was visible but only for today. Ron and Hermione were going to go back to finish the new home tomorrow. Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder and Ron picked her up and laid her on the bed. Hermione was still very awake and crying but she said nothing to Ron when he left the room without a word. She wanted so bad to talk to him and hear is grievances.

"With time" she mumbled to herself as she sat up, searching for a book to momentarily get lost in while Ron gathered himself.

"George, I know you're still here," Ron said it faintly against the cupboard "Hermione and I are going to leave soon. I know this is difficult—" his voice cracked as he tried not to cry "—I'm having a really difficult time, too, but I just want you to know…" He sighed a let the tears come. He wanted George to know it was okay to be sad to Ron, "I want you to know it's okay. It will be okay. I'm not him but I'm here," With those last weird George pushed the cupboard open slightly and pulled Ron into a tight hug. They both stood there and cried for a minute. Ron knew George needed this, but what he didn't know is that he needed this just as bad. When they separated they didn't make eye contact.

Ron stepped back and called up the stairs, "'Mione, my love, can you come down so we can go? George is still here!"

Hermione came down the stairs, her face was flushed red and she was suppressing a smile. Ron leaned in and whispered in her ear "Now is not the most opportune time to smile, Hermione," Hermione changed her face back to normal, realizing they were in the presence of Fred's other half.

She whispered back "I'm sorry, Ronald. That was just the first time you have ever called me anything besides a variation of my name,"

Ron's ears turn pink and he grabbed her hand. Ron grabbed George's hand and so did Hermione. She got them to outside The Burrow and they saw a tent set up, not far from the square of wood Hermione and Ron had built. They started walking towards it. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and put his arm around George. They all were wearing black cloaks and suits. Ron didn't like this at all.

The formalities were over, now that was left was the burial. They took their seats towards the front. Ron had taken his arm off George's shoulder and was now holding Hermione, stroking her hair as she cried. Ron cried too, although his tears were silent. None of them could believe this was happening. None of them could believe that Fred was gone. None of them could believe George was getting through this without Fred. It passed in a blur of tears until George got up to speak. He looked out into the crowd. He saw family and friends; Angelina Johnson from Quidditch, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordon, Oliver Wood, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch. Everybody was here. Everybody was here because they missed Fred.

Fred began to speak, his voice shaking. "Hi everyone. Thank you for being here. I know this has been hard on everyone. Fred would be so happy being the certain of attention here," they all let out a soft and empty laugh. George's heart sank. It didn't feel right talking without Fred. It didn't feel right making a joke without Fred. None of this felt right. This wasn't what he wanted anymore. Without any explanation, George took his seat next to Ron. Ron got up and Hermione grabbed George's hand.

Ron spoke thus, "George is right, this has been really difficult. My family might be large, but you can tell when there is a missing link. Especially when the missing link was so loud," there was another obligatory chuckle. George did not chuckle, but bow his head. Hermione put her arm around him, keeping her hand in his. "I don't want to say a lot because I don't think word's do this justice but I don't just want this to be about Fred," George looked up at him, "This is about all the fallen that aren't getting their funeral. This is about those who fought for a good cause that we lost too soon," At this, George bowed his head lowered and cried into Hermione. Ron crouched down on his knees in front of George and leaned his own head on George's. He cried, knowing Hermione wasn't going to be able to tell the difference between their two sobs. Molly Weasley stood up and thanked everyone for coming. Hermione moved from her position and let Ron and George have their moment. They stayed like for what felt like centuries. Everybody had left by the time they moved. Fred had been lowered into his grave and the chair had disappeared. In the backyard of The Burrow, stood his tombstone.

"Ron, why don't you go back. I think I need a moment," Ron nodded and walked away, leaving George to walk to his brother's tombstone. The tombstone was a little ways away from where he was standing, when he looked over, and Ron has disappeared back to Privet Drive with the rest of his family, there was a figure dressed in all black already bent over the stone with one hand on the time. He was visibly sobbing, his body was shaking to the core. George couldn't tell who it was, but Fred's death must've hit him hard.

"Fred, I always thought your jokes were funny. I'm so sorry I was such a prick to you and your family. I just-" Draco's voice broke "I just don't know what to do, you know?" He continued sobbing. It was hard to breath and get words out when he was crying this hard. It hurt his lungs. He couldn't remember crying this hard in his life.

He continued, "I know this is my fault. I know I could've done something to prevent this. I just don't know what to do. I just can't do this anymore. Your family is broken now and it's my fault. My family is broken too, but in a different way. And I'm not very emotionally articulate but I just feel so bloody terrible," Draco continued to sob.

George made his way over to Fred's tombstone when the figure came into focus. "_Draco Malfoy? Sobbing over the death of my brother?"_ he thought. He wasn't in the business of denying Fred anyone's grievances and he knew he must've taken a lot for Draco to come here. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco shot up and tried to hide his tears behind his deathly glare. Draco thought for a brief second that George was going to punch him, but instead George pulled him into one of the biggest hugs Draco had ever received.

"I didn't hear what you were saying," George spoke while still maintaining the hug, "that's between you and my brother. You are welcome in our home whenever you need. I know you know what you did was wrong. I know you can do better. It's not too late," Draco cried harder to George and then loosened the hug. George loosened the hug too. Draco looked at George.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm sorry George," George gave Draco a weak smile and aparated back to privet drive.

When George arrived back on Privet drive the house was quiet. He was met by Bill and Fleur.

"Are you ready to go back? Ron seems to have everything under control here and I just thought you may need some space," George nodded in agreement and grabbed Bill and Fleur's hands, going back to the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ron rolled over on the floor. He had let Harry sleep in the bed. The night had been restless and without sleep. He couldn't say the same for Harry. He slept better tonight than he has in a while. Ron couldn't help but then it was because Fred was buried and that was no longer glooming in the air. It was 5:07 AM and he started thinking about Hermione. He hadn't formally asked her to be his girlfriend and he had already planned to marry her. He wasn't sure he was ready to have a girlfriend yet but he just knew how much he liked her. He had called her "my love" in front of George and maybe someone had seen them hold hands but other than that they hadn't been very public about their relations. His mind wondered to what Hermione wanted. They had been best friends for so long and he had loved her for so long but he wanted this to be kept between him and Hermione. He wanted this to be a personal and private endeavor. All of the sudden Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door and Hermione entered.

"Ronald are you awake?" Ron stood up and walked out into the hallway to be with Hermione. He noticed he was only in boxers and an undershirt and immediately got self-conscious. She dismissed it with a smile and a kiss.

"Ronald I think we need to talk about what's going on here from a logical standpoint. I mean, everything happened so spur of the moment and I know we both like each other very much," Hermione began pacing in the hall and her whisper got louder. Ron grabbed her arm to guide her down the stairs and into the living area as she kept talking ,"We need to look at all of our options and figure out which one will work out for us best.." Ron sat on the couch and watched her pace, "…I want to make sure we both understand all possible outcomes of this, putting our feelings aside and using logic to explore all of…" Ron stood up and began walking towards her, still in a tired haze, "…all of the options, do we date or do we.." Hermione kept pacing without skipping a beat as Ron got to the end of the line where Hermione was going to turn "…We just go back to—oh no that won't work I guess we just have to da—" Hermione was cut off by Ron grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. He loved when she went off on these tangents. Her concentration face was so beautiful. He kept kissing her until they pulled apart, keeping their heads close together.

"'Mione, let's be us to us. Okay? I want this to just be us. Whatever us is, I want to be it," Hermione kissed him again and they made their way to the couch, sitting down, Hermione leaning on his chest and Ron with his arm around her.

"Ronald, do you think there are still death eaters out there?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Definitely. There were some that were still faithful after the first downfall of Him, there will be those faithful after the final fall of Him," Ron said like he had been thinking about this for a while.

"Do you think Harry knows what to do with that hanging over his head? People that probably want to kill him?" Hermione asked that question a little more carefully, it had been worrying her a great deal.

"No, 'mione, I don't think he does. But it's going to be our job to protect him and stick with him. I'm not leaving this time," He pulled Hermione closer and kissed her head. "What are you doing up this early anyways?" Ron asked, she had no reason to be up this early.

"These events have taken a toll on me too, Ronald. But now I'm going to sleep," She nuzzled her head into his chest and fell asleep almost immediately. Ron stayed up for a little while longer. He needed to know what they were supposed to do next.

Ron and Hermione left for The Burrow before everyone was awake, to avoid being caught in that compromising position. Harry and Ginny were a little late to getting up, one of them didn't get to bed until an ungodly hour and the other had slept without night terrors for the first time in what felt like years.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, everything was almost back to normal. Professor McGonagall called them into her Head Mistresses office and handed them each two envelopes across the table.

"Potter, you are holding each yours and Mr. Weasley's welcome letters, Ms. Weasley, you are holding you and Ms. Grangers. I expect to see you all here at the start of next term. The charms are going to go up on the last day of this month but until then, you are welcome here to help whenever. I do need to find a new transfiguration teacher…" Professor McGonagall trailed off.

"Um, Professor. I may be able to help you find a transfiguration teacher," Ginny said this is kind of a low whisper, causing Harry to look at her confused.

Professor McGonagall smiled and chuckled. "Tell him to get registered and come see me before the end of the month. I hardly think it will be a problem that he didn't graduate. He was the most gifted in the class, besides his brother of course," Ginny gave her a weak smile. "Now, Ms. Weasley, will you give Potter and I a moment?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny walked out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, I'm assuming it's going to be difficult for you to come back here, but if you'll notice, yours and Mr. Weasley's envelopes are a little thicker than they usually are," Harry lifted up the envelopes and felt how heavy they were.

"We changed the system a little bit and we think that for your safety we should segregate you from the rest of the Gryffindor's. We cannot be so sure of everyone in these trying times. You will still be in the Gryffindor tower, but there will be a separate dormitory for the "prefects", which will be you and Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger will also be a prefect but I hardly think it is necessary for her to sleep somewhere else besides the girl's dorm," Harry nodded his head.

"But professor, there are usually only two prefects, one boy and one girl. Isn't that true?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter, but exceptions are made when you kill the Dark Lord," Professor McGonagall smiled and stood up.

"You are welcome here whenever you need, until the charms are put up," Professor sat back down, but Harry remained standing.

"Professor, who was Ginny talking about?" Professor McGonagall laughed.

"You'll have to talk to here, but I wasn't at all shocked when I saw two orange Lizards running around in their second year. Just make sure Ginny has him make it legal, will you?" She laughed again and Harry walked out.

Ginny met Harry at the bottom of the stairs, and he grabbed her hand. They walked down the corridors together.

"I forgot you're not old enough to aparate on your own," Harry laughed.

"Harry!" She pushed his shoulder and they laughed.

"Now, Harry, get me to Bill and Fleur's cottage, since I can't do it on my own, will you?" Harry nodded and they left.

When they arrived at Bill and Fleur's, George was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, the loud crack, did not make him break his gaze. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and walked over to George, sitting on the couch next to him.

"George, you're going to need to send an owl to Kingsley and register," George looked over at Ginny with a shocked face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ginny laughed but George kept his gaze frozen on her.

"Just please. After you do that, Professor McGonagall wants to see you. You have to do this by the end of the month or else the next time I see a lizard I'm going to step on it," Harry smiled at Ginny and Ginny grabbed George's hand.

"Please, George. I'm going to send an owl to Kingsley asking to send me an owl when he hears from you, and if I don't get an owl, we're going to have some problems, okay?" George nodded in understanding.

Back at the burrow, Hermione and Ron had added three room to the new home and had started transferring the furniture. Hermione had put Ron in charge of changing the colors of the furniture and Hermione was making sure there was enough room for everyone. Something that was important to Hermione was that their home didn't look like a normal home. The former Burrow was stacked so high and was most likely held up by magic. She made every room circular in this home. Ron had yet to transfer his belongings over but he did bring Hermione's trunk over so she could change. Hermione has emerged wearing new and clean clothes. He smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful, 'Mione," She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm nearly finished, do you want to see it?" She grabbed his hand and led them out of the circular living room and into a small circular kitchen. From there they walked up a flight of winding stairs and into a circular bedroom with quidditch posters everywhere.

"Ginny, of course," Ron smiled. Down the hall a little ways there was a big circular room with one bed large bed and not much else.

"George," she said has she closed the door. "I didn't know what he would want and what he wouldn't," Ron nodded quietly as she walked down the never- ending hallway.

"This room," she said opening a door and revealing a room with two beds, "Is for you and Harry," Ron walked in and noticed that his stuff hadn't been put in the room yet but next to the bed closest to the rounding window, there was a picture frame. In the picture frame, there was a picture of Fred, Hermione, George, and Ron from just last summer. Ron sat on the bed and put the picture back where he picked it up. Hermione sat behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing his head.

"Oh Ronald, you can talk to me," Ron let some tears run down his face. Hermione leaned her head on his back and hooked her hands on his upper arms, rubbing her thumbs in circles. Ron pulled her left hand to kiss it and as he did he noticed the scar. _Mudblood _was carved into her left arm. He held it to his face and Hermione pulled back. She slid to sit next to him and put her arm around him.

"I haven't been a proper boyfriend to you, Hermione," Hermione chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"These are difficult times, Ronald. I haven't been a good girlfriend either," She grabbed his hand.

"I was thinking about over conversation this morning and about what you said about us just being us but together," Hermione spoke into Ron's neck. He nodded, nuzzling into her.

"Well, I think you're right. I think we have too much going on right now to plan this out. It's foolish of us to talk about something so trivial in such a dark time," Ron moved so he was facing Hermione and Hermione situated herself so she was sitting crisscross on the bed, across from him.

"Can you wait here for like two seconds, 'Mione? I forgot something that I really need to give to you and now is the perfect time!" Ron jumped to his feet and with a loud CRACK he left the room.

Hermione sat on the bed, not daring to move, wondering what Ron was getting. Had he already gotten her a present? Oh my god, was he going to proposed? They hadn't even said I Love You yet. They both knew, deep down inside, that they were meant for each other but Ron had only referred to her as his girlfriend once and that hadn't made a formal outing as a couple yet. She wasn't even sure anyone besides Harry formally knew they were dating. What was he getting her? Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by another loud CRACK. Ron appeared and sat down on the bed right where he was and pulled an envelope out from his back pocket. He held onto it for a minute before giving it to her. He held an excited smile, the first true genuine smile in a very long time.

"Ronald, you look utterly ridiculous," She laughed into her words as she opened the envelope. Hermione hurriedly pulled out the paper when a pin fell out. She set the unopened paper on the bed and flipped the pin over slowly, revealing the phrase "Head Girl". She looked at Ron with a mix of shock and happiness. She then leaned forward, and grabbed the paper, opening the fold and slowly reading.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_Please be reminded that you are to board the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross station platform 9 ¾ on September the first at 10 o'clock. _

Hermione stopped reading there and threw the letter, throwing her arms around Ron's neck. She pulled back and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Ronald, how long did you know about this?" She pulled back and began speaking to him in a stern tone.

"Blimey, Hermione I was the one who spoke to professor McGonagall about it," Hermione stayed standing, looking at him with a happiness that looked out of place during these gloomy times.

"And I'm assuming you are coming back?" She sat back down, not facing Ron.

"Well of course! I wouldn't miss a school year with you," He grabbed her hand and squeezed. She rolled her eyes.

"And they wont let you become an Auror if you don't finish, Ronald," She sat crisscross again.

He smiled "A little bit of both, I guess. To be completely honest, I would've though they'd let Harry and I skip our last year considering what we did," He laid down.

Hermione smiled and stayed sitting up.

"So, where is your bed, in this grand round house you have created?" He sighed looking at the bare walls, wondering if he was going to retrieve his thing from the old Burrow.

"I have a family, Ronald. I felt a bit foolish creating a room for myself here so I figured I would stay in the room I made for Bill and Fleur and Charlie when they come to visit. It only makes sense," She stood up again, reverting back to the logical and snappy Hermione Ron knew and loved.

When they got back to Privet Drive, Harry and Ginny were seating on the couch. Harry had fallen asleep on Ginny's lap and Ginny was playing with his hair. Ginny noticed the paper in Hermione's hand.

"You told her, I assume?" She said gesturing to the paper in her hand.

Hermione responding with a smile and Ron sat on the chair opposite the couch. Hermione sat on the floor, leaning against his legs.

"They're giving Harry and Ron their own room for "safety reasons". That's a bit of favoritism, don't you think?" Hermione chuckled, pulling a book off the coffee table and reading.

"It makes sense, but there are going to be some very angry seventh years. Not only do they get their own room but there are three head boys and girl and they're all in the same house!" Hermione stated, never breaking her gaze from her book.

"Mum is picking Teddy up at Andromeda's house. She's been utterly torn up. Mum thought she needed some time," Ginny said while trying to braid Harry's jet-black hair. This didn't seem to wake Harry up at all.

"Did your mom invite her over for dinner?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes of course. She just started sobbing. She's had a really rough time," She paused looking down at the sleeping boy in her lap. "Everyone has had a really rough time," Ginny continued to blankly stare at Harry.

Hermione closed her book, "Ginny, have you been sleeping?" Ginny nodded her head.

"Better since Fred's funeral. Have you?"

Hermione leaned forward, "I know Ronald hasn't," Ron started to speak in protest but the fireplace expanded and three soot covered beings appeared, one being wrapped in a little blue blanket. Hermione leaned farther forward, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to see her leaning on Ron. Ginny shook Harry and he woke up, sitting up. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a look of sorrow as they stepped farther towards him, without saying anything. Harry stood up and put him arms out. Mrs. Weasley placed the baby in his arms. Harry couldn't tell where the blanket began and Teddy's hair started, as they were both such similar shades of blue. Harry started to cry as he rocked the child.

"Hi Teddy, I'm your Godfather," He whispered softly as more tears came rushing down his face. He sat down with the baby still in his arms. It slept so softly. All Harry could see where Lupin and Tonks in his tiny, angelic face. Harry's tears became less silent as he let out a loud sob, unable to control it. Hermione stepped forward and took the baby out of Harry's hands. Harry leaned into Ginny and cried. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weasley stepped towards Harry.

"This isn't your fault, Harry," Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"He's going to be raised an orphan," Nobody responded to Harry, as Ginny gave them a look of warning. She knew he was worried that Teddy was going to be raised like him. She also knew he hated that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teddy and Harry's first visit was emotional at best. Mr. Weasley was going to pick teddy up again next week and they were set to move back to The Burrow the same day. Hermione awoke the next morning to an owl tapping at the window with an envelope. She grabbed the envelope and the owl flew away. Hermione opened up the envelope.

_Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, _

_ Please join me at Hogwarts as soon as you can. I have some questions about your educational arrangements. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Headmistress McGonagall _

Hermione folded the letter back up and ran out of her and Ginny's room and into Ron and Harry's. When she got in their room, Ron was sitting up straight reading one of Hermione's books and Harry was fast asleep, snoring slightly.

"Ronald, what are you doing awake and with one of my books?" Hermione inquired in a loud whisper.

"Well, you always seem to put me half to sleep when you talk about this stuff so I thought I would give it a try," Hermione huffed and walked across the room, hitting Ron on the head with the letter.

"This came for you, from McGonagall," She said before walking towards the door.

"Wait, 'mione!" Ron stood up grabbing her hand, "what are you doing up?" She turned to face him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm getting along just fine, Ronald. It's you I'm concerned with," She looking into his eyes with deep, deep concern.

He gave her a weak smile, "I'm going to wake Harry up then we will go to Hogwarts. Are you going to wait here with Ginny?" Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.

Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts when they bumped into a tall, ginger boy.

"George!" Ron exclaimed.

George looked at Ron and gave him a weak smile. "I was just on my way to talk to Professor McGonagall,"

"Shall we walk there together, then?" Harry began walking at a swift pace and Ron and George had to half run to keep up.

When George, Ron, and Harry arrived at the entrance to Professor McGonagall's office, she was waiting outside.

"Hello, boys. Could you help me grab some of my stuff to move to the headmistress office?" The boys nodded in compliance and began walking. Ron kept looking over at George, wondering what he was doing here. Ron was having trouble looking at the walls and the stairs, seeing all the places where people were struck down and killed. The great hall where bodies were lined up, the bridge that was burned down, the room of requirement that housed so many lost and abused Hogwarts students. They got to the end of the hall and to the entrance to the headmasters office.

"Boys, can you wait down here? Mr. Weasley and I will only be a moment," The end of her sentenced curled up as she waved her wand, her belongings lifted out of Ron and Harry's hands and followed her up the stairs.

Ron gave Harry a look that said "she could've done that earlier" and Harry gave a look that said "shut it".

When George entered Professor McGonagall's office he set the box down and she motioned for him to take a seat. Professor McGonagall sat down in her seat and looked at George.

"Have you given any thought to teaching?" George shook his head no.

"I can't, Professor. With all do respect, I don't know if I'm ready to be here without…" George's voice broke "Fred," George looked down at his hands.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, George if you will," she cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable calling a student by his first name. She thought maybe if she treated him as a peer, he would come work here. "I wasn't exactly _asking _you to come to teach, I was asking you what you _thought _about it. I _told _you to come teach. You had one of the best marks in the class and you were extremely stealth about transfiguring for many years of your schooling," Professor McGonagall removed her hat and placed it on the desk when she noticed George begin to cry.

"Mr. Wea- George, I mean" She cleared her throat "What seems to be the issue?"

"Professor, I have been having trouble producing magic. Is that normal?" Fred put his head in his hands and Professor McGonagall stood up and walked around her desk, placing a hang on George's shoulder.

"Far too normal, my dear boy. This job might give you a little bit of a break from being faced with things that prevent you from moving forward in your life emotionally. I know from experience that investing in something so time consuming during a time of emotional strife is the wisest thing one can do. And, if you don't like it, you can leave after first term. How does that sound?" Professor McGonagall walked back to her chair and sat down. George nodded his head in agreement, realizing Professor McGonagall wasn't going to give him much of a choice.

"Talk to Ms. Granger, she can give you enough book work so you don't have to use spells straight away," George nodded, cleaning himself up, then walked down the stairs, motioning for Ron and Harry to go up.

When Harry and Ron entered Professor McGonagall was seated with her head perched on her fingertips. She did not rise when the boys entered.

"Take a seat," She spoke regally. Harry and Ron sat down, looking at her apprehensively.

"I'm going to need you to turn in your Head Boy badges," She spoke solemnly, but still with a smile on her face.

"Well, blimey Professor, I don't have it on me," Ron stated, digging in his pockets while staying seated. Harry didn't move at all.

"I don't just carry that around in my pocket, Professor," Professor McGonagall laughed at the boys.

"What did we do? Are we being expelled?" Ron's faced dropped when Harry asked that question. Hermione would have a fit. He would never hear the end of it.

"Oh no boys, quite the opposite. Kingsley has contacted me saying that he wants you two to start Auror training. At first, he was fine with you guys not completing school but I protested against that saying that there is far too much left to learn-" Professor McGonagall was cut off by a snort from Ron.

"No offense, Professor, but you sound just like Hermione," Ron sunk lower in his seat.

"As I was saying, there is far too much left to learn," she started again, rolling her eyes. "But Kingsley insisted that he needed you two to begin training right away. He said he wanted you in your prime. We created a bit of a personalized schedule. You two are going to be terribly busy this year, I'm going to have to give the Head Boy to someone else," She handed the boys two pieces of heavily marked parchment.

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, _

_September the First through October the Second you are to be at Hogwarts, attending classes as regular. October the Third you are to leave on the Hogwarts express back to London. You will then be picked up by ministry vehicles who will take you to training headquarters until November the Second. On November the third you are to go back to Hogwarts. You will then take the train along with the other students leaving for their Christmas holidays on December the eighteenth. You will return to Hogwarts at the start of term and you will receive a newly updated schedule. By request of Headmistress McGonagall, you are to keep up with your work diligently, even at training. You will also be taking two levels of Defense Against The Darks Arts to make up for not being at your training. _

_We look forward to seeing you at training! _

_Your Friend, _

_Kingsley _

_Minister of Magic _

Ron looked up at Harry and they both had smiles on their face that would go unmatched in the near future.

They decided that they were going to keep this under wraps until the time for them to leave came closer. They were both a little apprehensive at what the others were going to say. Especially Ginny and Hermione.

George stood outside the joke shop, thinking about Professor McGonagall's offer. He walked up to the door to unlock it and go up to the flat when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find Angelina Johnson.

"I thought I might find you here," She smiled sheepishly at him. George didn't say anything, but gestured for her to enter. They walked up to the flat above the shop and she sat at the table. George poured her a cup of tea.

"I need a friend right now, George, and it would dumb of you to say you don't," George sat across from her and sipped his tea. He didn't say anything but he started blankly at the table.

"George, c'mon. You can't hide from what happened. I just want to help you," George didn't break his empty gaze when she grabbed his hand across the table. George jerked his hand back.

"Please do not compensate for missing Fred by hitting on me," George spoke quickly standing up. Angelina was shocked. She never heard such harsh words come out of his mouth, neither had anyone else for that matter.

"George, we were such good friends at Hogwarts. Please let me be there for you, will you?" Angelina stood up, raising her voice.

"I can't! You just miss Fred! You're just being kind to me because I'm like another Fred!" George shouted louder, gesturing wildly and beginning to cry.

"How could you say something like that? We all know bloody well you're not Fred and we all know bloody well that Fred is dead. We are all just trying to get by and we want to help you because we know this is hurting you most of all! I thought maybe instead of being sad alone you and I could be sad together and we could be _friends _again but I guess not! Grieving doesn't look good on you, George!" She shouted shoving her chair dramatically under the table. She grabbed her jacket and began to walk out of the flat when she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her. This caught her as a shock and she froze for a moment before dropping her jacket to the ground and hugging the tall ginger back. She felt him cry into her shoulder, she too cried. They stayed like this for a while until George pulled back.

"I'm leaving," He said

"Where are you going?" She inquired, sitting back down. He sat across from her again.

"Professor McGonagall is going to let me teach Transfiguration," Angelina snorted.

"What do you know about Transfiguration? She much be out of her ruddy mind!" Angelina laughed. George pulled out his wand and waved it gently with a focused look on his face. Soon, and only for a split second, George disappeared and was replaced by a small, orange lizard. Angelina gasped when George returned to himself.

"What the hell?" She looked shocked, but on the verge of laughing.

"It's something Fred and I had been doing for a while. My magic has been weak recently but I'm going to get Hermione to help me put together bookwork for the class. It's only for one term and I sent an owl to Kingsley to register. I just need to get away for a bit and gather myself. Figure out what's going to happen to all of this," He said Gesturing to the flat and the joke store.

"Well, that's a little inconvenient," Angelina said laughing.

"Why is that?" George sipped his tea.

"I don't have a place to live and I wanted to see if I could stay here for a while," She stated without breaking eye contact.

George spit out his tea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron stood in the shower with his head down letting the water hit the back of his neck. He lifted his arms and looked at the scars from the Department of Mysteries. His mind then wandered to Hermione's arm and the events of Malfoy Manor. She hadn't told Ron exactly what happened at Malfoy manor but he still remembered her screams. He remembered how frantically he was banging against the walls and screaming her name as loud as he could. Ron sunk to the floor of the shower. He pushed his nails into his forehead trying to puncture the thoughts of leaving Hermione and Harry in a horcrux induced rage. He dug his nails farther into his forehead. He thought of look at Fred's lifeless body. He felt a burning sensation spread across his forehead and lifted his nails revealing blood. He didn't move a muscle. His breath hitched in his throat and everything when silent.

"What am I doing?" He thought out loud into the now silent room. The shower was still running but Ron's ears were ringing, blocking out any noise. Tears where streaming down his face, mixing with the water. Both were warm and thick, he couldn't tell the difference. The wicked memories flashed across his mind.

He was standing with scabbers next to the whomping willow when all of the sudden he was being pulled into a large ditch by a wolf looking dog. He was playing the biggest game of chess when a chess piece grabbed him and threw him, physically assaulting him. He felt the same pain he did those two days in his legs and arms. He looked again at the scars on his arms. He dug his nails back into his forehead. He remembered banging the walls at Malfoy manor, hearing Hermione's cries. He cried harder remembered these things, digging his nails farther into his forehead. He heard himself banging this wall and he could see himself shouting but he couldn't hear it. He kept banging and banging…

Harry slammed through the door and saw Ron sitting lifeless and naked on the shower floor with his faces in his hands. He saw blood on Ron's hands blending into the water and flowing down the shower drain. Harry took no time to remove his clothes or shoes, he took no time to wondering what anyone would think if they walked in to the two boys in the shower together. Ron did not move as Harry opened the shower door . Harry pushed his now wet hair back and sat next to Ron and shook him. Ron's head shot up, revealing deep, unintentional cuts into his forehead. Ron gazed at his hands and saw the watery blood. He put his head back in his hands and cried with complete disregard to Harry's presence. Harry put an arm around him and tried to console him. All of the sudden, like Adam and Eve in the garden, they both became terrifyingly aware of Ron's nakedness. Ron tried to slide out of Harry's strong brotherly grip but Harry knew that Ron's nakedness shouldn't excuse him from receiving the support he needs. Ron settled back into Harry and continued to cry. By the end of it, Harry thought that had sat there for hours before Harry stood up and shut the shower off. He stepped out and Ron stayed down. Harry walked out and came back with a pair of boxers and a quidditch t-shirt. He set them on the counter by the sink and helped Ron up. Ron was still crying but the bleeding had slowed down. Harry had him stand under the running water to get the blood off his face before he shut the water off and tried to hand Ron a towel. Ron stood paralyzed crying but still somehow holding a blank expression. Harry began drying him off as best he could without making himself too uncomfortable and we he was felt Ron was as dry as he was going to get he helped Ron into his clothes. He put Ron's arm around him and helped him back into his bedroom, laying him on the bed. "Ron, you need to sleep. What happened in there was intense. In fact I'm not 100% sure what exactly happened in there or why there was blood everywhere but I am going to get a potion to fix you up," Harry began walking out of the room before he turned around.

"Have you slept at all since the battle ended?" Harry asked. He was half in the room, half outside the room. Ron responded by shaking his head.

Harry returned quickly with the potion. Mrs. Weasley had already prepared it in preparation for the aftermath of the battle. He poured it on Ron's forehead and dabbed it with a washcloth. Ron winced under the pain. Harry disregarded this and took off his wet clothes. He didn't know how to deal with Ron, he just knew he had to.

"Hey, mate?" Ron spoke up for the first time. Harry looked at him intently. "Can you not tell Hermione about this? She already has so much on her plate,"

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. Harry left the room and went downstairs to sit on the couch with Ginny. Ginny greeted him with a kiss and Harry laid his head on her lap, putting the rest of his body on the rest of the couch.

"Where have you been, love?" Harry nuzzled into her stomach.

"Here and there," She laughed into her words and starting playing with Harry's hair, like usual. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. They felt more unfamiliar they ever have. At Dumbledore's funeral she looked into his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking, now she probably wouldn't know unless his thoughts were projected into the sky.

Hermione entered the room looking frazzled, carrying books.

"Hermione, what are you doing with those?" Ginny inquired. She always felt Hermione's tedious studying was rather obnoxious.

"Well, I know what subject's I'm going to take next year so I went down to Diagon Alley. They reopened the bookshop, you know?" Ginny chuckled

"Professor McGonagall hasn't even sent you a formal book list yet!" Harry sat up so he could be a part of the conversation.

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?" Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen with Harry. She started making tea. Harry cut her off.

"I don't want any. This isn't going to take long," Hermione stopped and looked at him, worried.

"Is everything okay, Harry? I mean Ronald and I have been extremely worried about you-"

"Hermione, it's about Ron! Blimey!" Hermione looked even more concerned than before.

"I can't tell you exactly what happened but I can tell you that he needs you, now more than ever," Harry spoke carefully.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Hermione questioned frantically.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything. I'm already breaking a promise!" Harry stood up.

"Harry! Ronald and I are together! Whatever we are," She shook her head, "And regardless of that we have been best friends for almost 8 years! You too! How can you not tell me what's happening! It's as much my business as it is yours!" She stayed seated but spoke firmly.

"Hermione I'm just trying to help him and you! Just go upstairs and be with him, dammit!" Hermione looked at him, stunned. She searched for words and that came across her face, visibly. Then, without a word, she stood up and walked upstairs.

"What was that about?" Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"There's just always something with them. Ron isn't going to get nearly has far as he intends to with Hermione if he keep's hiding things from her like this. It's just not like him at all," Harry put his hand up and waved it in a fashion that was dismissing the subject.

Ginny took this as an opportunity to delve into Harry's thoughts. She sat next to him and put her hand gently as the back of his neck. "As long as you're not hiding anything from me, I won't care what "Ronald" is doing," Harry laughed and kissed her as he got up to grab Hermione's books.

"We should see what I'm up against next year," He laughed

When Ron woke up it was dark outside. Her heard light breathing that wasn't his but there was no one on his bed. He adjusted so he was sitting up when he saw a head tilted at the end of the bed. He got up and put some of Harry's sweatpants on, walking around to see what is was. Hermione had fallen asleep sitting up leaning on the end of his bed. He looked at her confused and hoped Harry hadn't said anything. Ron yawned and leaned down, kissing Hermione on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ronald, I'm so angry with you," She spoke into a yawn.

"You always are," He said, picking her up bridal style.

"Please put me down so I can reprimand you," Hermione's eyes were having trouble staying open.

"Okay," He said smiling, opening the door with her feet. He walked into the room where Hermione and Ginny were staying. He set her down on the bed he assumed to be hers and started to walk away.

"Ronald?" She spoke mouse like

He turned around to face her. "Yes, 'mione?"

"Can you stay in here tonight?" She yawned again.

Ron didn't say anything. He grabbed the blanket off Ginny's bed and the other pillow that Hermione wasn't using and laid them on the floor next to her bed. He laid down and she slid her hand off the side of her bed. He grabbed her hand and closed he eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, but then might help. He soon heard Hermione's soft sleeping breaths again and her grip loosened but he left his hand tightly in hers, as if she was going to float away.

Harry sat at the table pretending to read one of Hermione's books. He couldn't concentrate. It was almost nine o'clock and Ron and Hermione had been upstairs all day. He assumed they had fought and shut themselves up in their rooms. He didn't have enough energy to feel like he had started this. Ginny groaned and placed a hand on Harry's leg.

"Harry, you know what we haven't done since we were back at Hogwarts?" She moved in closer and put her lips to his cheek, kissing him.

"Gin, people are going to walk in. And nobody really knows-" she cut him off by putting her lips on his.

"C'mon Harry," she kissed down his neck. He turned to face her and put his hands on the small of her back. She deepened the kiss and he reciprocated. She pulled back and started kissing down his neck.

"Gin," he was breathing heavily "let's go upstairs," Harry kissed her lips. Ginny pulled back.

"But Ron?" She was breathing just as heavy.

"I'll tell him to go. I don't care," he grabbed her hand and took her into his room. It was empty but they didn't have time to worry about where Ron was. Harry shut the door and pushed Ginny up against it, pulling her legs around his waist. Harry ran his tongue across Ginny's bottom lip. She let him in without hesitation. Without breaking the kiss, Harry supported Ginny and laid her on the bed as he climbed on top of her. She fiddled with his shirt and got it pulled over his head. Harry sat Ginny up and began unbuttoning the front to reveal a small lace bra he had seen so many times before. He didn't take it off yet and when she went for the clasp he grabbed her hand.

"Gin?" Harry said still breathing heavily, dodging her when she went in for a kiss.

"Are we doing this for the right reason?" He crawled over and laid next to her. Harry was fully erect so he had to pace his breaths, knowing that this was the right thing to do.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ginny said, facing herself towards a resting Harry.

"I mean, are we doing this because we love each other or are we doing this because there's just a closeness missing?" Ginny looked at him for a second before breathing in.

"Do you love me Harry?" She asked plainly.

"Yes, Ginny. And that's why I don't think this is the best of ideas right now. I know I've been really distant and I know that bothers you but there are just some things I need to figure out by myself. I mean, there are still dark forces out there and I'm waiting for them to try and come and find me. I am their number one target. I killed their leader. I can't suppress that by having sex with you everything we go through a distant patch," Harry spoke softly and Ginny understood every word.

"I know, Harry," she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. The breathing slowed down but neither of them wanted to put anymore clothes on. Soon, they were both asleep.

"Bloody hell, Angelina! You could've started with that!" George stood up, walking to grab a washcloth for the tea he had spit.

"I didn't think it was going to be a big deal! I mean I lived on my own through the war. We're both technically adults. And even if you're not going to stay here, don't you think you'd want someone to watch the place? Keep the shop going?" Angelina stated speaking calmly and plainly.

George looked at her for a moment before taking a short breath in. "You can have my bed. I'm going to sleep in Fred's bed. You will have to pitch in a little for rent here and there but not a whole lot. You're also going to have to help come up with jokes and help me with my magic. You can move in whenever," he got up and walked to a hook by the door.

"A key," he said tossing it at her. "It gets hot when one of us needs the other. Fred's bit of magic," he sat back down.

"Thank you, George. I'll be back later tonight," she started to get up. George didn't get up as he left. He didn't want Angelina but he knew it was no good to try to go at this alone. Angelina and Fred were on and off throughout school and George never minded her, but he wasn't sure what she was going to be like in this setting.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said shortly, "He has just gone through so much. Almost the entire damn order is dead. How do you think he's going to handle this news? You have to understand what this is going to mean!"

"Molly, we don't have many choices. We need to keep him informed. We need to make sure he knows exactly what is going one when it is going on! We learned our lesson, keeping him uninformed does absolutely nothing," Arthur stared at the table.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to tell him what happened? Surely you understand what a difficult conversation that's going to be!" Molly said sympathetically.

"I know, Molly, but we are the closest thing to parental figures he has. We are it. We owe it to him to tell him. It's not like he's going to go off looking for them. They're dead for merlins sake," Arthur sighed and Molly put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should wait a while, Arthur," he nodded his head when there was a big crack in the living room. Molly rushed to see who had entered.

"Bill!" She grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek before hugging a glowing Fleur.

"What are you two doing here?" Molly said rushing to the kitchen to begginging preparing tea.

"Do you think you can get everyone in one room?" Bill said, grabbing Fleur's hand.

"Come downstairs you lot!" Arthur shouted upstairs

Ron stared at Hermione's limp hand intertwined in his. He looked up at her sleeping face, listening to her soft breathing. He knew he was going to get reprimanded as soon as she woke up but he was going to enjoy this for now. Ron thought about how he couldn't wait to freely hold her hand. He couldn't wait until they were comfortable enough in each other to publicly bring out that their friendship has advanced, he was so proud that he scored this dime piece, no matter how much shit she gave him.

"Come downstairs you lot!" He heard a shout that interrupted his happy thoughts. He leaned over and looking at the clock. 10:30 it read. What could be happening this late? He shook Hermione

"'Mione, my love. Wake up," Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. She kissed him softly on the lips then pulled back quickly.

"I am so upset with you, Ronald!" He laughed

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron spoke with a smile on his face. "I'll meet you downstairs. Dad just called us," she shuffled out of bed as soon as he said that and went to grab a sweatshirt. Ron saw he fumbling through her clothes and he walked towards her beaded purse and dug for a minute before pulling his wand

"Accio Ugly Maroon Sweater," he said begrudgingly, not entirely knowing if anything was going to happen. Soon enough a maroon sweater flew out of the purse and he caught it. He shut the bag and smiled up at Hermione.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said standing and fitting it over her head. Ron looked at her utterly astounded, "you make that sweater look so good,"

Hermione looked down at the big R on her chest now "Oh god this is so cheesy," she said blushing and kissing him "let's go then," When they got to the hallway Hermione shouted down

"Is Harry down there?" It was a minute before she got a response

"No zey are not," when she heard that voice she looked at Rom and smiled.

"We have visitors," Ron huffed. He and Hermione turned around to get Harry but when they opened the door, they got so much more than they bargained for


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron stood shocked but Hermione ran and pulled blankets over Ginny.

"Bloody hell! Harry! That's my sister! I mean I knew you guys were dating but merlins fucking beard! You're shagging my sister!" Ron spoke in a high voice and Hermione was still helping Ginny get covered.

Harry stumbled over his words, being woken up in such a way. "We weren't- I mean- I can understand what it looks like, us sleeping here with no clothes-"

"Yeah it bloody looks you were," Ron moved his hands frantically "fucking my sister!" All of the sudden Hermione put an arm around Ron and ushered him to sit on Harry's trunk.

"You know Ronald, you can't control what- or for that matter whom- your sister does," Hermione tried in a calm manor.

"Who are you to be talking, Ron? You just came out of Hermione's room and mum didn't knit her that sweater!" Ginny spoke up, pulling one of Harry's sweatshirts on.

"Ginny, you know it's not like that!" Hermione snapped.

"What is going on up here?" Molly Wesley shouted .

"Harry was shagging Ginny!" Ron shouted back and then they heard stomping up the stairs and Molly entered. Harry pulled the covers over his bare chest at a rapid pace.

"I don't have time to take care of this. You're all old enough to make wise decisions and work on this yourselves. We have company," Molly Weasley sighed looking at Ginny with Harry's sweatshirt on.

"It's my fault I asked for a daughter I suppose," she said under her breath before walking out of the room.

"You could at least put a bloody sock on the door next time, mate," Ron spoke standing up and walking out of the room, but not before giving Harry the dirtiest of looks.

They all went downstairs and sat uncomfortably in the living the room with bill and Fleur. Ron sat on the very far end of the couch with Harry on the other end, Hermione in between them but closer to Ron than Harry. Ginny sat on the arm rest next to Harry. The tension was very high but Fleur was too giddy to acknowledge it. She stood in front of them with one hand on her stomach.

"Ve are," Fleur started "very 'appy oo vere" Bill nodded in agreement before taking a breath in.

"And Fleur is carrying your first grandchild, mum," with that Molly Weasley once again stood up and embraced Fleur into the biggest Weasley style hug one could imagine. Even Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood up and for a moment forgetting how angry the were with each other. Ron was going to have an little niece or nephew running around the house and he couldn't be more pleased. Waiting to get to Bill and Fleur but finding it impossible, he turned to Hermione and embraced her In a big hug.

"We're going to be an aunt and uncle! Blimey!" Ron said into Hermione's ear. Hermione's face turned bright red and she pulled back to look at Ron.

"What did you say, Ronald?" Hermione spoke carefully. Ron's ear turned almost as red as his hair and his stumbled over his words.

"um—er I just- I got caught up—" he said, avoiding Hermione's eyes before settling on a statement. "I was talking about Ginny and I" and she in a rather high pitched voice.

"Oh" Hermione said. Ron thought he heard a little disappointment in her voice but it could've also been him imagining things or hoping for something that wasn't happened.

"How long have you guys known?" Harry spoke up, all smiles.

"A few months now. We figured we should tell you because she's going to start showing soon," Bill was absolutely glowing.

"Well come get tea!" Molly was excitedly rushing them into the kitchen. Ron was smiling and made brief eye contact with Harry, anger flooding to his face.

"Actually Mum, Hermione and I were going to head to George's. He sent an owl asking for us," Rom spoke up, grabbing Hermione's arm gently.

"Ronald, you can wait upstairs until morning, then. Get everything ready," Hermione said pulling away. Ron ignored this and walked away after giving Bill and Fleur one last hug.

"Angelina!" George shouted up the stairs. Angelina came running down into the shop.

"Shit, Weasley!" Angelina said laughing. "You look like you haven't slept in four days!"

George dismissed this comment, "I need you to work the register I'm going to go back upstairs and do the bookwork,"

"I know nothing about this merchandise!" George was already halfway up the stairs but paused a moment before turning around.

"You shagged my brother, the most elaborate prank of all time. I'm sure you'll catch on," Angelina's face turned bright red but she mustered a laugh. "I'll be down for closing tonight,"

Angelina looked at the clock which read 9:45 AM with the hands. "Alright, 15 minutes. For Fred,"

"Blimey 'Mione! We have to leave! We were going to leave last night!" Ron said, standing in Hermione's doorway.

"She'll be done in a minute, Ron," Ginny huffed.

"I'm sorry, do I hear something?" Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron pretending to not hear Ginny.

"Ronald, I swear I have so much to reprimand you for we are taking the muggle train!" Hermione spoke from the corner of the room, throwing books into her purse.

Ron rolled his eyes but knew better than to protest. Hermione stood up straight with her purse in hand. Ron noticed she still had his sweater on. He smiled.

"You look amazing, 'minoe," he said, not believing he was lucky enough to have the girl of his dreams in his clothes.

"I used a cleaning charm and I can't find any of my sweaters!" She snapped. "I'll see you downstairs. We will apparate to the train station,"

Ron sensed that she was still upset but he didn't press the subject anymore, knowing he would get an earful on the muggle train.

"Harry, I think we should talk," Arthur Weasley's voice spoke softly. Harry walked into the living room and sat quietly.

"I have always thought of you as a son," Arthur smiled and Harry nodded.

"I'm appreciative for all you and Mrs. Weasley have done for me," Harry said to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley uncomfortably put his hand on top of Harry's.

"As you know, there are still those who support _him. _And as you can assume, they are out to get you. When you kill someone's leader, they can get a little upset," they both laughed a forced laugh.

"Well, my dear boy, we had some sources in Godrics Hollow tell us something a little upsetting. And I want you to know that this is nothing to freak out about, with time, it can be taken care of," Harry look at Mr. Weasley dead in the eyes.

"Alright, go on," He urged.

"Well, Harry-Um-" Arthur stuttered, "Your parents bodies are missing from their grave," Harry shot up from his seat.

"Bloody hell! Aren't they charmed! How? Where are they?" Arthur rose carefully from his seat.

"We don't know. They found the graves dug up and empty," Harry's eyes were filled with rage.

"I'm going! I have to!" Arthur ran after Harry as Harry ran out the door.

"Harry! You can gain nothing from this!" Harry turned directly around to face Arthur.

"These are my parents. I am their legacy. This is it," Harry said simply before apparating away.

"Mum! I have all of our remaining belongings at the new home. Ron and Hermione did a pretty good job. Mostly Hermione I bet," Ginny said under her breath. Molly Weasley walked outside and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Let's go then," Molly said weakly.

Ginny and Molly arrived at the Burrow and entered the new circular home, now decked out in their apparel. The only thing that was left to move was the Weasley clock. Arthur was going to retrieve it tomorrow.

"Well it smells clean I suppose," Molly said, already busying herself in the kitchen. Ginny walked upstairs. She saw her room cloaked in the quidditch posters and she sat on her bed but only for a brief second before her mom was calling her downstairs.

"Ginny! There is someone outside our house!" Ginny ran down the stairs and looked out the window to see a blonde tall boy in a full black suit running towards the house. Ginny ran outside before he could get up to the door.

"Draco! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She screamed putting her hand to his chest when he tried to move past her.

"I need to get inside!" Draco spoke violently.

"Why?" Ginny spoke back, matching his fierceness.

"I need to know if Harry is in there!" At this, Ginny pushed him back so violently Draco looked down at his chest and back up at Ginny in shock.

"Why the _fuck_ do you need to know where Harry is?" Ginny felt a sharp hand pull her shoulder back.

"Ginny Weasley! How dare you!" Molly pulled her back.

"You have ten seconds Draco," Molly spoke calmly.

"If Harry isn't here he's obviously gone to look for his parents bodies and it's a trap," Draco blurted out at once.

Ginny pushed past her mom at once. "What do you mean? What did your coward family do?" She spat.

"My family did nothing!" Draco said edging towards Ginny.

Molly slid a hand in between them. "Why are you telling us instead of helping him?" She said calmly again.

"He'll definitely get the wrong idea," Draco said, urgency developing in his eyes.

"I'm going," Ginny said matter of factly, similar to the way Harry would've spoke. She began walking when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm coming," She turned around to see Draco.

"I swear to god if you fuck this up I am going to kill you," She said, knowing the help would be appreciated but not trusting it coming from Draco. Molly threw he hands up and walked back inside.

Ron sat next to Hermione, bracing himself for what was about to come. Hermione took a deep breath in and grabbed Ron's hand. Ron was shocked and looked up at Hermione slowly.

"I struggle a little bit with the sentimental parts of the world, Ronald. I don't like that I do but that's the way I am. You don't. You're very caring and you put your friends before you but I'm going to have to tell you to stop," Hermione looked at Ron, with a firm look. Ron suppressed a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Ron looked at her.

"You just went through something very traumatic and you are suppressing it and trying to take care of Harry and I and your mom but for the love of Merlin, Ronald. You are going to explode!" Hermione let go of his hand. "You are going to have to start being honest with me, Ronald. This is not going to work if you are not upfront about how you are feeling about this entire ordeal. This is a lot. A lot a lot. You have faced things that some people will never face in their entire life and you are suppressing all of it. Stop it,"

The chuckle that Ron had previously been holding in disappeared in an instant. He had been caught. He stared straight ahead at the back of the chair in front of him. It felt like an eternity of silence with words floating in the air. Hermione slid her hand back on top of Ron's and rested her head on his shoulder. At her contact, Ron broke down into silent but violent sobs. He hung his head low and Hermione massaged his hand in her own. This went out until Hermione lifted her head up one stop before their own. Ron gathered himself and Hermione stood up, holding her hand out to Ron.

George stood outside the joke shop waiting for Ron and Hermione. As soon as he came into their vision, Ron and Hermione quickly separated their hands. George welcomed them with warm hugs and took them inside. Ron decided to stay and work the joke shop, most likely to be able to swipe a few things and Hermione walked upstairs to help George start devising lesson plans. When Hermione entered his flat, there was a figure seated at the kitchen counter, eating cereal calming and holding a daily prophet.

"George! They won't put Snape's picture up in the headmasters office! That bloke was shady-" Angelina started before George quickly cut her off.

"We have visitors," he said gesturing to Hermione.

Angelina stood up and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm living with George for a bit. It's nice to see you again," Hermione didn't quite know how to react to George living with someone that once shagged his brother but she wasn't in a position to question what was happening.

"Alright, George. I'll get started and writing the first month. You'll have to look over it and tell me what you know, what you don't, and what you want to change," Hermione said, reaching into her bag and pulling out books.

"This will just be an outline. I will do a comprehensive look at the first months classes with you after we finish the first term. Once we get to Hogwarts I can meet you with at the end on each month to do a comprehensive outline for next months classes. Does that sound good?" George nodded and sat across from Hermione as she began writing.

Angelina walked downstairs as Hermione and George began their work to help in the joke shop to find another familiar red haired boy helping a small boy pick out the perfect joke for his siblings.

"Ron!" Angelina shouted. Ron turned around and gave Angelina a smile

"Angelina!" He hugged her "What are you doing here?" He questioned, realizing how strange it was for her to be here.

"I'm helping George out a little bit, staying here for a little bit while he's at Hogwarts," Ron smiled and nodded still a bit confused but he wasn't sure he cared enough to dig deeper into the conversation.

"How has George been doing, Angelina?" Ron asked, ringing the same little boy up.

"Not good, Ron. I don't think he's been sleeping at all," She grabbed a box and started to shelve the items.

Ron rang up another little kid. "Don't expect him to tell you anything. Emotionally unavailable, those twins were. They just understood each other. Never really had to articulate," Ron looked over at her, resting his hands on the counter. "It is going to be a while before he get's better, if he ever does," Angelina looked at Ron.

"I never thought a Weasley would be giving me emotional advice," Ron chuckled at Angelina and went back to work.

A few hours later Hermione and George came down the stairs. Hermione was still lecturing him.

"And you promise me that you'll be practicing what I have written down. If you can't do it how are you going to be able to teach other people to do it?" Hermione said as George yawned.

"Get her out of my house, Ron," George said, jokingly pushing Hermione towards him.

"You're only going to have to hear it every now and then. I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life," He said to George as Hermione was still lecturing him. George looked up at Ron, shocked like.

"The rest of your life?" Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"My hand to god mate, if you tell anyone I will hex you into oblivion," George elbowed Ron in the ribs and walked towards Hermione, ushering her out the door and beaconing Ron to follow. Angelina waved at them and said her goodbyes before Ron and Hermione apparated back to the burrow.

Angeline smiled at George as he walked back into the Joke shop.

"You! Doing schoolwork! Do my dear eye deceive me?" Angelina said dramatically.

"Get back to work!" George waved her off as he walked back up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arthur walked into The Burrow with his head down. He didn't like all the memories that were hitting him in the face. Although they were dark times, the burrow always provided them with light. He remained looking at the ground until his eyes reach the bottom of a clock and his scanned up to find the hands, all but one, dusty and safe and sound. Fred's hand was missing but he knew that if his hands were to scan across the floor one more time he would find it. And so he did and picked up Fred's clock hand, placing it in his pocket. He apparated and appeared right outside thr twins joke shop. When he walked in, he expected to see a ginger haired boy sitting at the deserted counter but what he saw was a tall dark skinned girl trying to control many young children holding their money high in their hands. Arthur pushed past the children calmly yet impatiently before he reached the counter. The young lady noticed him and stuck her hand out.

"You must be Mr. Weasley I'm Angelina! Staying with George for the moment," Arthur didn't let his confusion show on his face as he smiled and nodded along.

"Speaking of George- where is the old bloke?" Arthur said

"Right up the stairs! Don't forget to say goodbye on your way out! It was so nice meeting you!

Arthur walked into George's flat and found him hunched over a lit up wand and textbooks.

"Is that my George Weasley? Reading?" Arthur asked jokingly. The joking vibe didn't seem proper but George, knowing how it felt to not get a laugh after a joke, forced something gross that sounded similar to laughing. He felt a pang in his stomach. Although he did not want to, George rose and greeted his father.

"Dad! What can I do for you?" He said gesturing to a seat that Arthur soon after, took. George waved his wand and the books slightly moved but he had to do the remainder of the work by hand.

"I went back to the old Burrow today and picked something up for you," Arthur pulled a clock hand out of his coat pocket. "I knew immediately when I saw what I should do with it. I don't know exactly what you want to do with it but I figured you would know better than me,"

George closed his eyes at the sight of the clock hand, his eyes welling with tears. "I'll come visit you and mum soon," He said grabbing the hand from the table and placing it in his jacket pocket.

"I would like to know a little about the young lady working your shop!" Arthur said, attempting a joking tone again. George couldn't even fake a smile.

"I will come visit you guys later," George said more sternly rushing away to the bathroom. Arthur sat stationary for a moment before stepping outside the door and making a large cracking noise. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he was wrong in following his instincts.

Draco ran next to Ginny in the streets of Godric's Hallow, struggling to keep up. As they ran faster, Draco began to breath heavier and heavier.

"Dammit woman!" He shouted as it got worse and worse. Soon Draco had to pause for a breath, figuring he could apparate to wherever Ginny was in a few minutes. He rested his hands on his knees. As his breathing slowed down, he noticed muffled noises coming from the house, like a radio that wasn't quite in tune. It was odd enough to coax him to move closer to the house before. He felt a weird warmth spread through him and then vanish in an instant but as the warmth vanished, the sounds became clear. He heard Harry shouting. His heart dropped to his stomach and he gripped his wand, forgetting to apparate he ran as fast as his already worn out legs to carry him to a Ginny that looked like she also decided to take a break. She was standing straight up against a dead end. Draco did not slow, he kept pushing forward, his legs now carrying his body as he had lost all feeling. Soon, Ginny's outline started to look thicker and the arm that once looked like it was cradling the back of her neck, now looked like it was attached to a separate figure. Draco connected his thoughts and slowed, not letting Ginny or the man see him.

"I was here-" She took in a tight gasp as the masked mans grip tightened "I was here with someone, and he should be here soon!" She practically spit.

"Draco!" She shrieked. Draco didn't move.

"The Malfoy boy is a disgrace! He's not here for you, you dumb blood traitor!" Ginny literally spit on the masked mans hand at this. Draco took those words like a knife to the heart. He moved carefully to the back of Ginny and the Masked Man, with his back against the hedges the man the dead end, careful not to brush up against them with his black suit. He figured the masked man was waiting for another person before taking Ginny to wherever Harry was, which Draco now knew was an ordinary looking house. He lifted his wand, never being very good at silent spells his whispered quietly, only 80% sure the spell was going to hit the masked man and not Ginny.

"Petrificus Totalus," Draco whispered, violently. The masked man's arms tightened but as they tightened, the knife that was formerly pressed to Ginny's neck pressed against her neck and created a fine line of blood as he arm was taken back to his side. Ginny fell down with him. Draco ran to Ginny and helped her up while starting to run towards a house.

"You complete ass! Where did you go!" Ginny asked holding one hand to her neck, trying to stop the blood. She felt that the cut wasn't too deep.

"I found the house," Draco said, breathing heavy again, the words barely escaping his mouth. As they approached the house, they slowed down making sure their steps were quiet.

"Wait," Draco said suddenly before pointing his wand at Ginny's throat.

"Goddammit! I knew this was a trap," Ginny whispered silently, gripping her wand at her side.

Draco kept his wand pointing at her neck and grabbed her shoulder with his hand. "Keep quiet, weasel!" He whispered before following up with "Vulnera Sanentur,"

Ginny quickly brought her hands up to her neck to find that the wound closed. "Thanks," She said passively.

"Clean yourself up so your boyfriend doesn't try to kill me," Draco said, walking back up towards the house.

Ginny looked down at her blood filled hands and shrugged as they looked through the window. They saw Harry strapped to a chair and silent spells were being cast at him by masked death eaters.

"Where are they!" Harry shouted violently in between curses. There was blood spilling from his mouth and gashes at his neck.

"Your parents are dead and soon you will join them in your rightful place!" The speaking death eater shot a curse at Harry. Harry did not scream, but rather more blood spilled from his mouth.

"Soon, your parents bodies will be used as a sacrifice to our deceased lord!" Another death eater said, viciously before firing another curse at Harry. Ginny was restless next to Draco. Draco grabbed her arm and closed his eyes. Ginny tugged and tugged away from him but soon she opened her eyes. She still heard Harry yelling for his parents but now from a different position. She looked down and saw the light of the wands below her through the cracks in the ceiling. Ginny started moving towards the door she saw in the corner rather swiftly but Draco pulled her back by her shirt, she fell back on top of Draco pushing him down.

"Ow!" He shouted before the sounds of the dark wizards stopped, the ceiling began to crack and Ginny removed herself from Draco just in time. Draco fell through the ceiling, the sound of him falling was followed by four or five cracks which signaled apparition. Ginny rushed down the stairs. She saw a bloody Harry and rushed to him, untying his ties and stepping over Draco who was cradling his legs.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Harry violently whispered to Ginny as she untied him. As soon as his arms were free she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He told me you were here. He helped. Be nice," Ginny said as he separated from her. She grabbed his jaw with her hand and Harry winced.

"Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. Malfoy was still on the ground writhing in pain. "Give me the name of that spell you used on me. Draco did not respond. Harry stared at him, words at the edge of his mouth but a mere look from Ginny was enough to stop him.

"Try Episkey," Harry said, remembering the broken nose Draco gave him and the spell Luna used to heal him.

Ginny walked over so she was standing over him. "Episkey," She said. Draco let out one more wince of pain before laying still.

"Vulnera Sanentur. That's the only healing spell I know," Draco said trying to stand but his leg still felt very injured. Harry pointed across the room at a wooden stick that lay rested on the ground. Draco hobbled over and threw it at him. Harry caught it and pointed his want at Draco's leg.

"Ferula," He muttered. Draco felt a tightness on his leg but a slight relief. He started to walk towards Harry but still felt the need to limp slightly. Ginny untied the ties by his legs and Harry rose. Draco preformed the spell on Harry and the blood in his mouth stopped gushing. Harry nodded at Draco and Draco nodded back. Draco nodded at Ginny and walked out of the house, apparating away. Harry sat back down and looked at Ginny for an explanation. Ginny shrugged.

"Somehow he knew you were here. He found me, and took me to you," Harry nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Come with me, gin" Harry stood up and grabbed her hand. He noticed they both had bloody hands and smiled at her.

"We will talk about what happened there later. We have more pressing situations,"

Ginny and Harry walked to the graveyard. Harry takes Ginny to his parent's grave but below the tombstone there are two large ditches in the ground.

"I have no idea where they are, but it's my job to find them," Harry stated like fact. Ginny, although feeling as though she should, refrained from protesting.

She nodded her head. "Okay, just come back to the house for dinner and then get back at it," She poked his stomach. Harry gave her a light smile.

"I can't. I don't what their bodies to be destroyed," He let go of her hand. "I'll leave after you," he said stepping back.

Ginny gave him a weak smile and apparated away. Harry followed in suit.

Ginny entered The New Burrow to find Hermione and Ron sitting at the table, eating.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny questioned.

"Mum is in her new room, fixing it up I suppose," Ron said into a bowl of cereal. Hermione looked at him, disgusted.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny as Ginny pulled up a seat.

"Well, that's why I look a mess," Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed the blood all over Ginny. She pulled her wand from her belt loop and motioned for Ginny to stand.

"Tergeo!" She said sharply. Ron had pushed his bowl of cereal away from him and stood up, rushing towards Ginny.

"Get away from me, Ronald. I am still upset at you," Ron went back to his seat, remembering he was upset at Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her into the other room. When Ron started to rise, she lifted her arm, signaling that he is not welcome. Hermione sat down.

"Harry's parents are missing," Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Bloody hell Ginny, they're dead," Ron shouted in from the kitchen.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Ginny kept eye contact with Hermione. "Well, gin he's right. They are dead. How missing can they be?"

Ginny spoke again but this time, quieter. "Some people still support you-know-who in his death. They have the bodies and want to use them as a sacrifice,"

"So naturally, I'm assuming Harry is out looking for his parents bodies," Hermione said with a pierced look on her face. She grabbed her beaded bag which was on the coffee table and got up.

"Come on Ronald. We have to go," Hermione said, walking out of the door.

"I'm assuming me telling you he wanted to do this alone isn't going to stop you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. Ron shot Ginny and dirty look and shoveled one more spoonful of cereal into his mouth before following Hermione out of the door.

Ron shut the door behind him and found Hermione pacing by the creek.

"Do you have any idea where we begin looking for him?" She questioned. Ron dug in his pockets and pulled out his deluminator and held it up for Hermione to see.

"Brilliant Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing it from his hand.

"Always a tone of surprise," He responded, cheekily.

Hermione bumped his side with her elbow. "No time for that nonsense," She said blushing.

"Now," hermione spoke "how does this work?" She grabbed the deluminator out of Ron's hand and began to examine it carefully. Hermione flipped the top of the deluminator and the street light seemed to pop out and sail into the small object. Hermione looked more carefully.

"I know this is Dumbledores own bit of magic but I should be able to figure it out," She spoke trailing off before her eyes locked on Ron's.

"How did you do it when you came back for us?" Hermione's eyes were popping out of her head, she would've sworn in that moment that if anyone knew what to do, it was Ron. Ron's faced turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck, he racked his mind for how he got Hermione's voice to come out of Dumbledore's deluminator but he just knew it showed up one night.

"I actually…" Ron started. He knew he was going to disappoint Hermione with his answer. "Idontknowhowithappened," he said all at once. Hermione's eyes settled back into her head.

"What do you mean, Ron?" She asked, surprisingly calm. This gave Ron hope.

"I mean I don't know how it happened. I just heard your voice," Hermione's face turned red.

"RON! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OUR BEST FRIEND IS IN DANGER AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE ONE HOPE WE HAVE OF FINDING HIM IS COMPLETELY HOPELESS?" Ron backed up as Hermiome began to pace once more.

"Out of all the things you've ever done this could possibly be the dumbest, Ronald," Ron bowed his head and continued to let Hermione pace.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS IT HAS TO BE SIMPLE!" She yelled again, "I MEAN JUST FILP THE TOP AND WAIT TO HEAR HIM IT HAPPENED WITH ME!" Hermione threw the deluminator at Ron and Ron stood up and tried flipping it open and holding it up to his ear.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" Hermione yelled. Ron kept working hard and began to get frazzled.

"I ASKED A QUESTION!" Hermione demanded.

"IT'S WORKING BECAUSE I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HARRY. YOU ARE BEING UNBELIEVABLE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione's face turned bright red and she took the deluminator out of Ron's hand and ran inside. Ron sat on the side of the rode and put his head in his hands. Hermione came bussleing back outside the house with Ginny in tow. She put the deluminator in ginny's hand and held her other hand, grabbing onto Ron as well. Ron stood up at this. Ginny flipped the camp on the deluminator and she began hearing small sighs. A light ascended from the deluminator and traveled to her chest. Ginny closed her eyes. Soon, they arrived in a neighborhood. Ginny backed up and a loud crack led them to believe she went back to The New Burrow. Ron began walking and Hermione came running up next to him, grabbing his hand. Ron stopped and looked down.

"Oh don't get cocky," she muttered with a stupid smile on her face. Ron and Hermione walked for 15 minutes before finding Harry sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Hermione and Ron quickly dropped their hands.

Harry looked up, "You don't have to do that around me, guys," he smiled a little. Ron and Hermione looked down sheepishly.

"We're here now," Hermione said, sitting next to Harry with Ron mimicking on the other side.

"I figured it was only a matter of time," Harry said. "I just only have the vaguest idea of where to look. I've tried Godric's Hallow up down and sideways. I just don't know," He sighed thickly.

"Have you tried his childhood home?" Ron questioned. Hermione smiled big and stood up, extending her hands.

"Does anyone know where it is?" Ron questioned quietly after his grand idea. Harry slowly nodded his head remember his sixth year with Dumbledore.

"Assuming that my parents bodies aren't at an orphanage, Little Hangleton Hilltop is the Riddle mansion," he spoke quietly and quickly.

Hermione grabbed both of their hand and shut her eyes.

Soon they were on a hilltop in what appeared to be Little Hangleton. A small village appeared below them as they looked down from the hill. They all felt the shadow of the mansion hang behind them heavily. Almost as if something were standing right behind them, something big. The trio slowly turned around and stood frozen. The shield around the house was visible and thick. The mansion stood like a picture.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. "This isn't just an anti-intruder jinx," Hermione sighed as she laid her hand on the shield. Her hand was received like a wall. Hard and stiff. The field around Hermione's hand began to glow red before she quickly jumped back and winced.

"What was that?" Ron inquired urgently.

"Burning," Hermione look intrigued as she went to lay her hand back on the wall before Ron quickly grabbed it and placed it down. Hermione looked at him harshly.

Ron saw something red dripping off the wall and Harry gripping his hand, forming a makeshift tunicate from a bit of handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. Soon the shield melted into itself.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked plainly in a high-pitched voice.

"Thought I'd try it," Harry said casually. "I was right," He smiled slightly but his reason for being their quickly returned when he looked up and saw two pale bodies suspended in the air with thick blue fire-like writing above them. The writing read "Avenge him". Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Ron stepped forward raising his wand.

"Descendo," Ron said quietly as the bodies lowered and laid on the ground.

Hermione raised her wand in the air and whispered a nonverbal spell, erasing the writing. Ron walked back and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"We'll take care of this,"

George brushed water on his face looking down at Fred's clock hand. His eyes turned red and filled with water. He opened the bathroom drawer and pulled out a chain that Fred once used to hold his key before he found it too cumbersome. George strung the clock hand onto the chain and placed it around his neck, tucking it inside his shirt. Her heard the front door on the flat open and quickly dried his face with a towel, exiting the bathroom.

Angelina put her key in the tray next to the door and walked towards the kitchen, pulling her wand out of her pocket waving it. Thing began flying from the kitchen cabinets.

"Wow, I never knew you were so fancy with magic," George said sarcastically as he sat down.

"Not the top in my class, but up there," Angelina said quietly. George tapped his fingers on the table. Angelina came and sat across from George at the table with her bowel.

"The Daily Prophet is back on its feet again," She said picking it up and reading about the repair of the wizard world.

"Could you help me with something, Angelina?" Angelina put her paper down but continued eating.

She nodded her head, "What do you need?"

"Well, I am having trouble with my-" Angelina cut him off by waving her hand.

"Sure, George. I'm not going to be able to help you as much as Hermione but I've known you're having trouble with your magic," George nodded in response and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angelina," He walked towards the couch and laid down, not closing his eyes.


End file.
